1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to heating and cooling lunch boxes and, more specifically, to a lunch box having electrical means for heating a compartment within said lunch box by means of batteries, or by plugging said lunch box into an electrical outlet or cigarette lighter and having temperature control means. Also said lunch box having a detachable tray-like member providing means for serving the enclosed food items and for storing the removable eating utensils and having storage means for holding napkins and towelettes.In addition said lunch box having foldable and extendable leg members thereunder.
Further said lunch box having a removable container placed within said heating compartment providing means for selectively using the container as a dish and having a cover providing sealing means for said container and having a dry goods compartment providing means for storing such items as snacks and having a compartment with retention means for inserting beverage containers such as a thermos or bottle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other heating and cooling lunch boxes designed to regulate the interior temperature. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,190 issued to Inagaki on May 16, 1989.
Another patent was issued to Sherman et al. on Dec. 23, 1986 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,671. Another U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,867 was issued to Alfredson on Nov. 19, 1991. Another was issued on Oct. 26, 1993 to Chen as U.S. Pat. No. Des. 340,624. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,980,539 was issued to Walton on Dec. 25, 1990 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 27, 1990 to Colevas as U.S. Pat. No. 4,904,848.